Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to zipper for a reclosable package, wherein the zipper includes a multi-rib fastener including at least two groups of ribs, each rib with one or more hooks.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, multi-alignment zippers are well known. While these zippers are well-developed and suitable for their intended purposes, further improvement are sought with respect to the strength of the interlocked zipper, especially when the profiles are not perfectly aligned and parallel when closed, and with respect to leak-resistance.